A Young Scientist
by purplecat41877
Summary: Eight year old Donny becomes friends with a young woman that works in a science lab. Based on my fanfic Memory of A Young Scientist. Told from Donny's point of view.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Debra, Myra, and Chris are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**A Young Scientist**

Master Splinter and I were gathering food that someone left in the alley. We heard a scream and Master Splinter had me wait near the dumpster while he dealt with the situation.

After everything was taken care of, a young woman came over to us and thanked us. She had shoulder length auburn hair, brown eyes, and was wearing an orange sweater with matching jeans and white sneakers.

Master Splinter introduced himself and I to the young woman. It turned out that her name was Debra Clarsel.

"What are you doing near the dumpster?" Debra asked.

"We're trying to get some food," I replied.

"If you want, you can come with me," Debra said. "My stepmother manages an Italian restaurant and I have a menu at my job that you can select food from."

"Where do you work?" Splinter asked.

"I work in a science lab," Debra replied. "I'm currently working on a way to make the sewer water safe for anyone to drink."

"Mind if I help you out?" I asked. "I really enjoy learning things involving science."

Debra and Splinter looked at each other and nodded. I was so excited that I threw my arms around Splinter who returned the gesture.

"Thank you for being so generous, Miss Clarsel," Splinter said.

"Please call me Debra," Debra said. "I'm not into formality."

"You can call me Donny," I said.

Splinter and I joined hands. Then we followed Debra.

* * *

We reached the science lab that Debra worked at. When we got there, we saw a young woman wearing a pink skirt and matching sweater with black hair that went halfway down her back and brown eyes.

"This is my friend Myra Nylon," Debra said. "Myra, this is Splinter and Donny."

"Nice to meet you," Myra said while shaking hands with Splinter and I.

Debra went over to one of the drawers and pulled a paper out of it. She handed the paper to Splinter and I which happened to be a menu for an Italian restaurant.

"You sure about this, Debra?" Splinter asked.

"Employees and family members of employees get the food free so it's not a problem," Debra replied.

Splinter and I ordered our food. Then Debra and Myra ordered and Debra placed the call.

All of us talked while we waited for the food to arrive. Debra showed us what she did around the lab and I was really impressed.

Eventually, the food arrived. Debra passed the food out to all of us and we talked while we ate.

Later on, Splinter and I had to get back home. We said goodbye to Debra and Myra and Splinter told Debra that I could help her out whenever I wanted which she agreed on.

* * *

The next day, Debra Clarsel was working at the science lab. I was helping her out.

I saw Debra do some typing. I was impressed with how fast she could type.

"How fast can you type?" I asked.

"200 words a minute," Debra replied.

"That's impressive."

"I won a typing contest in high school a couple years ago. The principal got me into the contest. I wouldn't have been able to be in the contest otherwise since I was too young."

"What was your prize?"

"An accounting book."

"Why don't we get some food?"

"Good, I'm starving."

"How does pizza sound?"

"Fabulous."

Debra and I got everything put away. Then we walked out of the building.

* * *

A couple months later, I was helping Debra organize the science lab. She had just told me that she and Myra were going on a trip to visit some friends and they were planning to return the following week.

Debra wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to me. It turned out to be a phone number.

"Myra and I are staying with Chris while we're there," Debra explained. "That's her phone number in case you need or want to call."

"I really appreciate that," I said. "By the way, is her name really Chris?"

"It's actually Christina but she prefers to be called Chris."

"I see."

Eventually, I had to get back home. Debra and I said goodbye and we agreed to see each other when she got back next week.

* * *

The following day, my brothers and I were watching a cartoon movie. The movie got interrupted midway through.

On the screen, a reporter was standing in the subway. Just then, Splinter entered the room and stopped in his tracks when he heard the news on TV.

"Today, there has been a major train crash between here and Pennsylvania. The train was supposed to arrive in Philadelphia a few hours after leaving this subway station. Unfortunately, the train crash was extremely severe and there were no survivors. Starting tonight at 10, there will be a candlelight vigil in the park to remember those lost in the crash," the reporter said.

"Wasn't that the train Debra got on this morning?" Leo asked with curiosity.

"She went with a friend to visit some of their friends," I said, struggling to stay in control.

"I can't believe the train crashed and killed everyone on it," Raph said angrily.

"It's like the worst thing we've ever seen," Mikey said unhappily.

"This event is a tragic time for lots of people especially those who had loved ones on that train," Splinter said.

Splinter held out his arms and we rushed into them. All of us held each other and broke down completely.

* * *

Later on, I sat on the sofa staring into space. Just then, I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Leo looking at me with concern.

"You all right?" Leo asked.

"I keep hoping that Debra and Myra weren't on that train," I replied.

"Didn't Debra give you a phone number in case you needed to call?"

"Actually, she did."

"Why don't you go call and find out what actually happened?"

"I'll go do that."

Leo and I wrapped our arms around each other, squeezed tightly, and released each other a few minutes later. Then I got down from the sofa, headed for the phone in the corner, and dialed Chris' number.

"Hello?" a young woman said with an Australian accent.

"Is this Chris?" I asked.

"It is. Who's this?"

"It's Donny. Debra gave me your number in case I needed to call."

"Did you hear about the train crash?"

"I did but I wanted to confirm that what I heard was true."

"It turns out that Debra and Myra were killed in the train crash."

"How you holding up?"

"I'm hanging in there."

"Sorry for your loss."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Chris and I said goodbye and we both hung up. I took several deep breaths to calm myself and headed for my lab.

* * *

I was in my lab working on some projects to keep busy so I wouldn't fall apart. Just then, Splinter entered the lab.

"Your brothers were worried about you so I came here to see if you were all right," Splinter explained.

"I'm fine," I replied, struggling to stay in control.

"It is not healthy to bottle up your emotions," Splinter said while sitting down on the cot and motioning for me to sit next to him which I did.

"Debra was only seventeen with her whole life in front of her and now thanks to the train crash she's gone," I said, the floodgates opening.

Splinter gathered me in his arms. I latched onto Splinter tightly and broke down completely.

A few minutes later, I felt an arm go around my shoulders. I turned to see an orange and green blur and realized it was Mikey. I released Splinter, clung to Mikey like a life preserver, and bawled my eyes out. Mikey gently rubbed my shell and rocked me back and forth.

Several minutes later, I felt Leo and Raph's arms around me. I still wasn't able to stop the floodgates or the hiccups that just started so I just let them run it's course and we released each other several minutes later.

"Feel any better?" Mikey asked.

"Sorry if I got you drenched," I apologized.

"Don't worry about it."

"I'll do my best."

"Sensei, could we see the candlelight vigil?" Leo asked.

"I suppose we could as long as we stay out of sight," Splinter replied.

"All right!" Raph exclaimed.

Splinter left the room with Leo and Raph following him closely. I stayed as close to Mikey as possible.

* * *

Later that night, the candlelight vigil was taking place. Splinter, my brothers, and I were watching from a hidden pipe.

The reporter from this morning was making a speech about how tragic the train crash was. I felt the floodgates open and then Mikey wrapped his arms around me and I returned the gesture and buried my face in his shoulder.

Eventually, Mikey and I released each other and I saw that his face was soaked. When I glanced at Leo, Raph, and Splinter, I noticed that their faces were also soaked.

Splinter gathered us in his arms and we latched onto him. We released each other several minutes later and decided to go back to the lair.

* * *

Splinter was tucking us into our beds. He kissed our foreheads, told us good night and that he loved us, and left the room.

I got out of my bed and headed for Mikey's bed. Luckily, he was still awake.

Mikey invited me into his bed. I didn't feel like being alone so I accepted.

I saw that Raph and Leo were sound asleep in their beds. Mikey and I snuggled up together and talked quietly until we fell asleep.

The End


End file.
